ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Sotteo
Sotteo was the true warrior of Series 12. She competed under the Wildcat banner Day 1 Deep Loch - The Wildcats had to be rescued by Raven. They only got 5 rings. Magnectic Maze - Sotteo worked with Sonro and won. She won a ring. Warrior's Wall - Sotteo worked with Drayma, but there wall is to weak and fails. She lost a ring. Escape the Cage - Hamlar was locked in the cage. Sotteo helped him but he touched the roof. She lost one ring. Day 2 Cursed Chasm - Sotteo won one of her her races. She won one ring. Forest of Golden Orbs - Sotteo freed one spirit. She won one ring. Spider's Web - Sotteo won her race. She won five rings. Leap Of Faith - Sotteo leaped and grabbed two rings. Day 3 Raven's Rock - Sotteo beat the demon and collected all 3 rings. Demon Causeway - Sotteo was beaten by Drayma and lost a ring. Dead Man's Gorge - Sotteo gathered 4 rings. The Last Stand - Sotteo entered the portal and continued to the next stage of the quest. Grand Tournament Days Day 1 Warriors' Race - Sotteo was second to reach the top. She gained five rings from this challenge. Warriors' Seat - Sotteo worked with Cahira in this challenge by directing the demons. They gathered three rings but hit the water and had to forfeit them and so gained no rings in this challenge. Towering Heights - Sotteo worked with Karpel in this challenge. Sotteo was on top of the tower. She gained one ring from this challenge. Tree Top Treasure - Sotteo raced against Cahira in this challenge. She was first to reach the top and so gained two rings. Sotteo then went against Axra in the second race. Axra was first to reach the top and so Sotteo only gained 2 rings overall. Day 2 Orb Race - Sotteo went against Cahira in this challenge. Sotteo gained five rings. River Slalom - Sotteo collected 3 rings in this challenge. Warriors' Wall - Sotteo worked with Cahira in this challenge. One blocks was knocked off in the first swing. Unfortunately the Statues was broken on the second swing so they lost one ring each. Stone of Destiny - Sotteo successfully placed all the staffs in the stones and so gained five rings. Day 3 Demon Army - Sotteo worked together with the other finalists. They successfully hit all the demons and so all won 5 rings each. Demon Causeway - Sotteo was first to reach the rings on the other side so collected three rings. She reached the start first and so added five rings to her horde. The Last Stand (Final Form) Sotteo had the most rings and so was first to start. Sotte collected all the talismans she needed and was on six in the key and two in the pouch along with Karpel and Cahira. She was first to the key and so won the challenge and the title of ultimate warrior. Category:Warriors Category:Wildcats Category:Series 12 Category:Ultimate Warriors